Things can only get better
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Yaoi HieiKurama! Kurama likes Hiei but doesn't want to tell him because he belives Hiei will think he's stupid. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Things can only get better

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu….

0 0 00 0 0

Everything is wrong… How could this happen? Again! I can't seem to do anything right! Why? I asked myself.

I sit alone in my garden crying and thinking about everything. I hurt him, like I always seem to do, when I try to show him how much I love him. It hurts to think about it, but I must.

The day was sunny, not at all rainy like today. I sat on the grass in the park waiting for him, and he showed just like always looking for me. His beautiful red orbs staring at me. His beautiful jet-black hair in which I want to run my fingers though blows in the wind.

"Fox?" He asked, a little confused.

I just smiled and patted the ground next to me. He just glared.

"Come Hiei." I said.

"Fox…" He said.

I pouted, because I knew he was going to leave. He hated to be put in these positions, but he didn't leave. He sat down next to me and stared at me.

"What Fox?" he asked.

I smiled, I was going to finally tell him, and everything would be fine. I hoped. I opened my mouth but before I could speak he said, "It better not be something stupid!"

I shut my mouth, to him love was stupid. I couldn't tell him. I knew keeping it a secret would kill me, but I didn't want say anything he thought was stupid.

"I'm sorry Hiei. It was nothing." I whispered and smiled weakly at him.

He couldn't tell the difference in the smile of course, no one can, except for my Mother.

How she can I'll never know.

Hiei nods and stands up. He helps me up and says, "Let's go, Yusuke is waiting."

I think, "That stupid sprit detective! Hiei seems to care more for him than me!"

Then I sigh. "I can't blame him. Yusuke is good looking…" I follow Hiei.

Later I could hear Hiei and Yusuke talking. It isn't it thing special and don't even remember what they said, but I remember what Yusuke did.

I'm so stupid to even think what I thought! Yusuke hugged Hiei playfully, waiting to be thrown across the room, but Hiei didn't throw him.

I was so mad! "I'm the one who loves Hiei!" I yelled at Yusuke. "Let go of my Firebaby!"

Yusuke did let go, but only out of shock. He started at me and then to Hiei asked, "Are you two…?"

I just realized what I said what I said, and my face felt warm. I looked at Hiei, locking eyes with him.

"No, the Fox is just stupid." Hiei said.

I felt the tears and I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was so stupid!

And now Hiei hated me!

Now here I sit in the rain, in my garden. Surrounded by wild life and plants, a fitting place for my death.

I wiped away my tears and rain. I grabbed some leaves and made them into a blade. I placed it against my wrist and cut. I cut both my wrists and laid back against a rose bush. The thorns cut my arms and back, ripping into my clothing.

I didn't care… blood as red the roses poured out, covering the grass, painting it

red.

I was going to die! I would never have to love or see Hiei again…

"KKUUURRRAAAMMMAAAA!"

I didn't hear anything after that, I didn't even recognize the voice before I fell into darkness…I was dead…

Hiei stared down at Kurama, lying in the grass, both wrists cut, blood everywhere.

He was in shock…"Why…?" he asked himself. How could he do this…this…Kurama!

The Fox was always happy! He always had a smile.

Hiei bent down and picked Kurama up, he had to get the Fox to Yukinia!

He took off to Ginki's temple, and as soon as he got there, Yuknia appeared in the doorway.

"Yukinia…save him." Hiei pleaded. He needed to talk the Fox and Kurama would not die until Hiei said he was sorry! Yuknia bent down and healed Kurama's wrists. Afterwards, she said, "Hiei-chan, he won't wake up anytime soon… he lost a lot of blood…I hope he recovers…for your sake, Hiei-chan."

Hiei stared at her. "My sake?" He asked.

"Yes, Hiei-chan, you love Kurama." She said.

Hiei stared at her and down at Kurama.

"Was she right?" he asked himself. He didn't know.

"I must rest…" Yuknia said, walking into the temple. "Put Kurama into a guest room and I'll call his Mom so she won't worry." Yuknia disappeared into her room.

He picked Kurama again and found a room. He put the Fox down and climbed in next to him. He held the fox tight to his chest and thought about what Yuknia said to him.

Soon he drifted to sleep holding his Fox…yes, Kurama was his Fox. Kurama had always been his, he was just stupid not to notice, and now looked what had happened to his Fox!

Hiei rested his head on Kurama's. "I'm sorry Fox…"

My eyes open and I sit up. I was at the temple. I looked around at the dark room and down at my hands my wrists were wrapped in bandages.

"Kurama…?" Hiei's voice said.

I looked up and my eyes locked with his. I gave him a confused look.

"Fox, I'm sorry." Hiei said.

"What? Why is he sorry?" I ask myself, but then it came back. The night, the rain, the blood. I wanted to die again. I did something I never did in front of anyone, not even my Mother. I cried.

Soon everyone appeared in the doorway. They all had strange looks on their faces.

"Go away…" I whispered though tears. I thought no one heard me, but I was wrong. Hiei did. He made everyone leave, and then turned to me. "I won't go away, Kurama."

My name…I hated when he said my name.

"Hiei, please…" I begged, I wanted to try it again… "I want to die this time…"

"NO Kurama! I will not let you die…" Hiei said as he walked towards the bed. "Why'd you do it? Why?" he asked.

I flinched when a 'click' sound was made and looked at the ground. A black pearl lay on the floor.

"Hiei…?" I asked.

"Fox, why did you do it? Why? You were always happy! Your life was right! You have people who love and care about you! Why? Why would someone like you try to kill themselves?" Hiei asked.

"I don't care! I never wanted that!" I said, he didn't understand.

"Why not? You had everything I ever wanted and more!" Hiei cried.

"But…it wasn't you…" My mind said.

I wasn't sure if Hiei heard my mind or not. I hoped he did…

Hiei just stared. I couldn't handle the staring. I felt like I was being judged. I reached out and pulled a leaf of a houseplant in my room. Before I could do anything, Hiei grabbed my wrist.

"Hiei let go! I want to die!" I told him.

He stared at me and shook his head. "Stupid Fox…" he whispered, and to my surprise he crushed his mouth to mine.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and went around mine. I felt myself go lightheaded.

When we pulled away he said, "I love you Kurama…"

I stared at him, "Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Fox, I love you." He said.

I was crying again, just more this time. "I'm glad, I love you so much!" I told him.

He reached out wiped away my tears. "Stop crying Fox…please." He whispered.

I smiled. "Kiss me Hiei…" I asked.

Hiei smiled and sat down on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed me, laying me back on the bed. I felt his arms wrap around me and I cuddled up to him.

We laid like that together, until we fell asleep again… That day we became lovers and we still are, forever.

The end. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Now I know

Disclamier: Hiei and Kurama Belong together if only there writers could see it!

Song by Jessica Andrews.

-:-

/ Boy I tried to write a letter

I just need to make things better

I'm praying that you'll let me work this out

I tried to call you on the phone

And it seems you're not at home

This is something that we have to talk about

Here I am finally face to face

Here's what I'm trying to say /

-:-

It's been a week since Hiei and Kurama got together, a week since Hiei moved in with the Fox but still they hadn't told anyone of there relationship. Well most of the group had guessed but since the group pretty much split up and went there own ways Hiei didn't see the need to let them no of the new feelings he had for the Fox.No, the Fox was his and he saw no need to share him with anyone. Especially the Fox's human half brother!

The boy was announcing and always took way _his _Fox, but of course Kurama didn't even take notice. He just went on with the smile that was always on his face now days. But Hiei wanted more of Kurama, to bad that no-one in his family new about Kurama's boyfriend.

Hiei had been working real hard in the demon world; he was making a house so he and Kurama could live in both worlds. After all Kurama already had an apartment. Also there was the fact that Kuwa-baka had got Kurama a kitten. The cat was a girl and seemed to like taking away _his_ Kurama as well!

Hiei was thrown from thought literally, when a dog demon came up behind him and picked him up throwing him off the trail.

"Move it!" the demon sneered and kept walking on his way.

Hiei glared at the low life demon, "I'll kill you if you do that again, Dog-boy!" he yelled.

Kurama walked up behind him in time to hear this threat, he sighed, "Hiei…"

Hiei jumped up and stared at the red head, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You've been gone for three days so I thought I would bring you lunch and see how you are." Kurama answered.

"Three days… yeah…right… I forgot." He smiled and reached forward for his Fox. Taking Kurama's arm and pulling him into his small form and wrapping his arms around the tall red head, and breathing in his smell of roses and sweat honey. "Hmmm… I missed your smell…"

Kurama raised a eyebrow, and rolled his eyes, "It's your fault for not coming back to me when you said you would." Kurama pointed out.

"Hn. Baka Fox… shut-up…" Hiei said as he berried his head farther against Kurama.

Kurama smiled, "I love you Hiei."

Hie looked up at him and raised his eyebrow this time, "Then stay with me." He said deadpan.

"Hiei you know I have school and my family to look after!" Kurama yelled.

"Let Yusuke look after them." Hiei said.

Kurama's face went from pleading to sad. "Hiei… I can't they're family… please understand. I love them!"

"But you love me?" Hiei said.

Kurama smiled, "Yes Hiei I do."

"So you won't live here with me? Make love here, in this house I'm building, with me?" Hiei whispered. "I'm only building it for you Fox. I sleep in trees; always have, but you like having a house."

Kurama lowered his eyes feeling tears build up behind them, "I know…koi."

Hiei nodded, "When your ready then." He said and tried away from Kurama and back to his work.

Kurama sat down the lunch box and turned from Hiei, "I'll leave lunch here, k?"

"Hn." Was the only response he got as he walked away and back to the portal to the human world.

-:-

End. Review…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Chorus(What was I thinking?)

Disclaimer: Same as always…

A/N: Two OC pop up in this chapter so just to let you no…There MINE! Thinks… now on with it!

-:-

_what was I thinking baby_

_Should've seen the writing on the wall _

_Never thought you'd ever leave me_

_Now I know_

_What were you trying to tell me_

_I thought about everything you said_

_Ever since you walked away boy_

_Now I know..._

_-now I know, **Jessica Andrews**_

-:-

Kurama sat at a table in the library he was looking thought a book that he had to read for one of his classes, when someone hit his head.

"If you stare at that book anymore you'll turn out like Terry!" a teen with blond hair and baby blue eyes said.

Kurama glared up at the boy, "What would you know about that Luke?" Kurama asked.

"A lot of course!" the teen, Luke said. "After all we are together!"

Kurama sighed and shook his head, "And where is your lover today? Sleeping in another church?" he asked.

"No, he just sleeps with me now!" Luke said with a grin.

"Luke! There you are!" A teen with brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and emerald-green eyes came running in there direction.

"There he is!" Luke said happily, and Kurama rolled his eyes.

The boy stopped in front of them panting, "You! (Take breath) Stupid! (Let breath out) Jerk!" He screamed.

Luke smiled and pulled the out of breath teen to him kissing him, "Hello Puppy!" he said.

The teen frowned and pushed away from his boyfriend, "Don't call me that!" he said. Then turned to Kurama, "I'm sorry about him!" the teen said jabbing his elbow into Luke's gut.

Kurama couldn't help but smile these two had something he wanted, but couldn't have/ he sighed and laid his head down. "It's alright Terry…" he told the teen.

Terry sat down across from him, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale…" he said.

"Yes I'm fine… just can't sleep without Hiei around is all." Kurama said.

"So your lover's not back yet?" Luke asked.

"No… I don't think he's going to come back until I make my choice." He told them.

"Awe, that sucks he has a nice ass…" Terry said thinking out loud.

Luke hit Terry over the head, "What!" he yelled.

Terry just smiled and pulled Luke down to kiss him, "Your's is way better to look at." He purred.

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed again. God how he missed Hiei… sure he'd seen the fire demon two days ago, but Hiei haven't came back since. He was really getting depressed.

Terry blinked down at his friend, he was worried it wasn't like the red head to be up set over Hiei not being around cause Hiei's never around! He looked at Luke who shook his head, telling him not to nose around in other people business, because if he did it could bring up a few questions about themselves that wouldn't be good for the kitsune to know.

Yes, they knew who Kurama was, but Kurama didn't know they knew. After all this world wasn't there world ether so it was nice to make friends with Kurama, after happening to leave there own world cause their type of relationship got you killed where they came from.

"Kurama come on your our best friend, you and Hiei both. Tell us what's wrong!" Terry pleaded.

"Terry." Luke warned.

"I know…" Terry muttered. "Kurama why don't we go for a walk?" He said and pulled Kurama out of the chair he was sitting in and out of the library leaving Luke to pick up Kurama's things then fallow them.

A few minutes later Terry and Kurama sat on a park bench looking out at a sandbox. Terry leaned his head on Kurama's shoulder with a sigh. He was tried and Luke hadn't caught up with them yet!

"Where is Hiei?" Terry asked out of the blue.

"I don't know…" Kurama said even though he could sense Hiei though the portal a little ways into the park.

"Liar!" Terry said sitting up and looking right into his friend's emerald-green eyes much like his own. "You know where he is… go after him. You love him." he said. "I would die if I wasn't aloud to love Luke… or he didn't love me. Hiei loves you, go after him."

"But he wants me to live with him… I can't my mom…" Kurama began.

"…Will be here waiting for you to return." Terry cut him off.

Kurama stared at Terry, "I can't…" he whispered.

"Why!" Terry cried. "Why can't you!"

"He won't want me anymore…"

"Shut up! Hiei loves you. Don't go saying 'this he won't want you crap' you hear me!"

Kurama blinked, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Terry glared at him, "Go. Get. Him." He said, pushing Kurama away from the bench and towards the general direction of the portal. (Which makes you wonder… does he know of the portal?)

Kurama smiled, "Thinks… Terry!" yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of sight.

Luke took that moment to show with all of Kurama's stuff. "Your late, angel…" Terry said.

"Where's Kurama?" Luke asked.

"Gone to be with the man of his dreams, of course!" Terry said pulling Luke down next to him and climbing into his lap.

"What about all his school junk?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"We'll leave them at our place for awhile, but I don't think he'll be back this time…" Terry said and capturing Luke's lips.

"Hmmm…" Luke said and kissed back slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Hiei had just finished the house and was now getting the rooms ready; after all he knew that Yusuke did say he would stay there a few nights to get away from Kayko. He looked out into the back yard where a flower garden was in full bloom. That was one of the reasons he choose this spot for the house, the garden. He sighed, "Kurama…" he whispered. 'The fox would have really liked the back yard…' he thought closing his eyes.

His eyes snapped open when he sensed a very familiar ki getting close. He ran to the door and opened it just when Kurama was running up to the door.

"Kurama…?" Hiei whispered not sure what else to do. "Why are you here?"

Kurama frowned looking hurt, "I thought you would be happy to see me, koi." He said.

Hiei smiled, and pulled Kurama into his arms, "I am, Fox. I am." He said.

"I missed you, Hiei…" Kurama said barring his face into Hiei's hair.

"Fox did you lose wait?" Hiei said pulling away.

"No… I don't think so…" the truth was that Kurama couldn't remember the last time he eat something within the two days span. "I'm just tried…"

"Have you not slept well?" Hiei asked pulling them inside and shutting the door behind them.

"Can't sleep without you next to me, koi. You know that…" Kurama said, letting Hiei lead him to the bedroom.

Hiei smiled, "I love you, Fox." He said and pushed Kurama down on the bed.

"Love you too." Kurama said kissing Hiei on the lips as he climbed into bed with him.

"You leaving in the morning?" Heie asked.

"No. I'm your's Hiei."

-:-

That's all for this chapter… I hoped you liked it? What do you think of Terry? Or Luke? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 A side story

The Rift--This is my side story. A lot of people have been asking about Luke and Terry, so I wrote this.

-:-

Sunlight shown though the window of the old church lighting the inside up, you couldn't even tell that the place didn't have electricity, Terry sigh as he rolled over and tried to hid his eyes from the light that was ruining a perfectly good dream. Birds sung outside, letting him know that he really needed to get up and get home before his father knew he was gone.

He sighed and rolled all the way over on his stomach, and pushed himself off the floor with his hands. "Get up!" he told himself. His feet stumbled under him as he stood in the middle of the church trying to walk to the broken door that hung off its hinges.

He hurt all over, his father had come home drunk again and he had ran here as soon as his father went up stairs for some more beer or whatever he was drinking theses days. This church was his place, no-one else would come out cause the ghost of the dead love to swing by, not that he had ever seen a ghost—he'd seen an angel, but not a ghost.

He ran his fingers though his long brown locks, as he leaned against the wall near the door. He needed to get home now, but Luke hadn't come by yet. Luke was the angel he had met. He was really friendly and Terry liked him a lot.

Luke had short spiky blond hair and baby-blue eyes that were to die for! And Terry wanted to die.

He left the church not being able to wait any longer, and headed home. His home was a little shack at the edge of the small town of Angelake. He walked into his yard and around to the side of the house, a great big oke tree stood taller then the top window, which was his bedroom window.

He jumped up to a branch and started to clime up to his window which he always left unlocked. He slid it opened and climbed in, then grabbed a change of clothing and went to shower.

He slipped by his dad's room without him taking much notices and into the bathroom. He started to strip off his clothing only to hear someone giggle behind him. He turned around and came face to face with his blond hair blue eyed boyfriend of an angel.

"God damn it, Luke!" Terry swore. "Where were you last night?"

Luke smirked and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him locking it, "I was worrying about you, but now I can see that my puppy is alright." He purred.

Terry blushed, "I was at the church… you could of came and stay with me." He told the blond.

Luke walked forward to where Terry had stopped undressing and whispered, "Here let me help you with that…" He grabbed Terry's shirt and pulled it over his head, then tossing it aside. Luke's hands rubbed down Terry's chest and stopped at his nipples. "Can I take a shower with you puppy?" he asked.

Terry closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the blond's hands all over his chest, "Will you keep this up in the shower?" he asked Luke with a sigh.

Luke smirked and leaned into Terry's body putting his lips right next to Terry's ear and whispered, "If you want me to… we can even have a little fun…."

Terry couldn't take it anymore he pulled his boyfriend's lips to his slipping his tongue into the warm depths and tasting him. Luke pulled away with a smile, "So can I?" he asked.

"No. Now go to my room I'll be there in a little bit, okay?" Terry asked.

Luke pouted, "Fine be that way!" he said cutely.

Terry smiled and grabbed him kissing him again then pushing him to the door, "Go." He wined.

Once Luke was gone he finished undressing and climbed into the shower letting cloud water ran over him and clam him down if Luke had gotten in with him they would have work up his dad, or should he say that he would of wake up his dad, (he was always bottom) and that would have been bad.

Terry turned off the water and got dressed, then went to his room. He found Luke sitting like the tease he was with his shirt off and his pants opened. He laid across the bed playing with his nipples.

"Gezz, Luke stop!" Terry said rolling his eyes and walking to the window. "We're going to your place today right? Let's go!"

"But puppy! Don't you want me?" Luke wined.

Terry took a deep breath, _God everything Luke did made him hot!_ "Come on baby let's leave before my dad wakes up and kills me for being a fag." He said.

Luke sat up and glared at Terry, "I hate that word. Why'd you have to use it, bad puppy!" he said and hit Terry on top of the head.

Terry rubbed his head and watched Luke pull back on his shirt and zip up his pants. He didn't button the top button though.

"Puppy is sorry, yes?" he asked Terry.

"Yea, I'm sorry can we go?" Terry said ready to clime out the window.

Luke walked over to the teen swaying his hips, "but aren't you going to help me button my last button?" he asked.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

"Maybe…"

-:-

An hour later, Terry and Luke were at Luke's apartment. Luke as you might have guessed is an angel, but Luke can never go back to heaven. He chose Terry over becoming a true angel. But this world does not except people like them.

Terry sighed as he looked up at the sky, in about four hours they were leaving—never to be heard from again. When the eclipse starts the rife will open and Luke and Terry can leave.

They both had there reasons for wanting to leave but mostly it just came down to the fact that they wanted to be together and in this world people with there kind of love got killed.

Luke just wanted to love Terry and not get him in trouble, or killed and Terry just wanted away from him abusive father. So he wouldn't be scared to love the one person he believes he was born to love.

Luke walked up behind Terry and took him into his arms and they both stared out at the world they were born into, waiting.

_-close your eyes_

_Believe in your own love_

_Open your wings_

_And forget all the lies.-_

Slowly the world out side started to become dark, and the eclipse began. Luke pulled Terry away from the window and they started to go out side. Together they stood in the road with a hundred other people and stared up at the start of the eclipse. It was hard to believe that almost three hours had passed.

_-hold on tight_

_Your wings will make everything right_

_Just believe in yourself_

_Love will find its way-_

A bright light show though the darkness right before the world went black, and in the when that happen the rife formed. Luke took a hold of his lover and brought out his feathery white wings.

"It's time to go." He said.

Terry smiled, and wrapped his arms around the angel, "I'm ready."

Slowly they disappeared as darkness covered the world…

_-bright lights_

_White wings_

_The rife_

_A new world-_

When Terry opened his eyes he stared out at a forest, trees ever where! A new world! Luke held him tight as he looked around, "I think were safe here… for now…" he said.

"Great!" Terry said happily.

"So now what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"Find a place to stay!" Terry said. "And then some fun!"

_-New hope,_

_Together at last_

_Their love is bright _

_It out shines the sunlight!-_

_-_:-

My side story is finished.


End file.
